Question: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $375, 75, 15,$
Explanation: Each term is a fifth of the term before it. In other words, each term is ${\dfrac15}$ times the term before it. ${\times \dfrac15\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times \dfrac15\,\curvearrowright}$ $375,$ $75,$ $15$ The next term is $15\cdot{\dfrac15}=3$.